Harry Potter: A Twist in Time
by Nevus
Summary: An Alternate Universe in which Voldemort travels through time.  It takes place just after the Fight of the Demartment of Mysteries.  Note:This is assuming that Voldemort's Horcruxes have already been destroyed.
1. A New Plot

Harry Potter Alternate Fanfic: Racing Against the Clock

Chapter 1: A Twist

I do not own Harry Potter or any related content and blah blah blah!

This story is an alternate world that talks about what would have happened if Voldemort horcruxes had all been destroyed in the fifth book.

This was it. Voldemort was cornered by Aurors and Dumbledore. Now all Harry needed to do was complete the prophesy and kill Voldemort himself. Harry was already furious at having witnessed Bellatrix Lestrange murder Harry's closest thing to a parent he'd ever had: Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Now he was going to avenge Sirius with a victory to end years of suffering.

Harry sprinted through the Department of Mysteries after Voldemort who had been disarmed by Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore had been weakened by the Cruciatis Curse and consequentially been incapacitated. Down the Hall of Prophesies, through the Brain Room they ran until Voldemort suddenly halted in the Room of Time.

'Give up Voldemort! You're wandless, surrounded by Death Eaters and all of your Horcruxes have been destroyed! Nothing can save you now Voldemort! Love and Friendship triumph!'

'Fool. You think you have me beaten? That I'll just succumb to you? I have been through countless scenarios of this Potter. There is no chance that you will ever win, because I'll just keep coming back and finding you!'

'What are you talking about? Has tearing you soul rendered you insane?,' yelled Harry, feeling guilty at finding Voldemort rambling somewhat humorous at a time like this.

Voldemort reached into his coat pocket and took out what looked like an old Fob Watch.

'It was in this very room, thirty years ago, that you and I were in exactly the same position we are in now. Backed into a corner, I quickly picked up one of these watches, and "POOF!" I was saved once more! So until next time Potter! I'll find you in due time!'

And before Harry could do or say anything, Voldemort spun the dial on the watch he was holding and vanished, while cackling his sinister high-pitched laugh. And all that was left behind was Harry, and a cocktail of frustration mixed with confusion that left a bad taste in Harry's gaping mouth.

Due to the shortness of this chapter, this is more of a prelude than anything else. Hope this sparked an interest in some readers to read the next instalment. Please review and give thoughts as this is my first fanfiction.

Next Chapter: A New Threat coming soon!


	2. An Enigmatic Warning

Harry Potter Alternate Fanfic 2: A Scary Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters or themes (and probably never will!)

Harry could not believe it. He just stood there dumbstruck for the next 10 minutes; wand still raised.

When the Aurors finally found him and asked him what had happened, Harry looked up and simply said 'we lost.'

A second later, Dumbledore came tearing into the room, eager to find out what had happened.

'Harry, where is he? What has happened?'

So Harry explained to the room what had just happened, Harry chasing Voldemort into the Room of Time, Voldemort saying seemingly random things and then vanishing with the time turner. When he'd finished there was a silence that chilled the mood in the room.

Finally Dumbledore said, after what seemed a considerable amount of time, 'Hold onto my arm Harry.'

Harry did as he was told and suddenly felt himself experiencing a sensation of his stomach cramping up and feeling quite sick. Then they landed in Dumbledore's office with a crack that made Fawkes the Phoenix soar around the room.

'Harry, I know that you must be very worried, but I'm afraid I should warn you now. Do not trust anyone. Anyone of your schoolmates or teachers could be Voldemort in disguise. But we must be diligent and continue our struggle. Your occulmency lessons will not continue. It turns out that reading Voldemort's thoughts could be his undoing. Now, you will return to your dormitory and as usual, will not speak of this conversation to anyone else. Goodnight.'

Harry, who had only been semi-listening, nodded his head, and left, without a word. In the following morning he was awoken by a familiar squeaking voice.

'Master Harry Potter! It is me Sir. Dobby! I came here to talk to talk with you about an evil plot!'

'Dobby, what are you talking about? Voldemort has only just left. I doubt he's already started his plans against me,' Harry yawned. Most people would have been quite startled at this sudden appearance of a house elf on their bed. But Harry had been awoken by Dobby at least twice before this and was used to it now. But thinking about Dobby had been right about the plot against him in his second year, and Harry had been all too late in saving Ginny Weasley's life, Harry caught his second wind and listened intently to Dobby.

'No Sir! There has been word that Voldemort intended to disappear and strike when you least expected it! Word that says that his plan is already in action!'

Harry put his hand on Dobby's shoulder to calm him. 'Dobby, do you know what this plan is about?'

'No Sir, but I mustn't talk too long or else one of your school mates might catch us! Meet me in the room of requirement on the second-last day of school. We will talk again then. Farewell Master Harry Potter.

And with that, he left Harry feeling a sense of anxiety rising in his chest again.


End file.
